Perseus Jackson, You Better Not Be Dead!
by GirlonFire23
Summary: Ever wonder what Annabeth was feeling all the times Percy went missing? Like Mt. St. Helens and the most recent, Camp Jupiter? Rated T. :D Also other times, like when Annabeth is feeling lovesick. :D
1. Percy, You Better Not Be Dead!

This is my first fanfic so no harsh criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Why did he have to face those telekhines alone? He need help but nooo he had to blow up a volcano! Ugh i hope he's not dead, he's my best friend and I love him! Yes, i do have a crush on him! Gods, yes i do like Perseus Jackson! Anyway, its time to go to his burial thing. He's **NOT** dead! _

_ -**A.C**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be longer. Next update may be tomorrow or Saturday.**


	2. He Just Sees Me As A Friend

This is my first fanfic so no harsh criticism please.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Dear Diary,_

_He just sees me as a friend. He just doesn't get it! I love him but i'm just his best friend. I keep acting like a lovesick Minotaur, that stupid son of Poseidon just doesn't like me! I'm just the stupid daughter of Athena, my mother must be ashamed of me being friends with Percy. **SHE** just doesn't get it, just because Poseidon and her don't get along doesn't mean their children can't! Anyway, after that kiss in the volcano we tip-toe around each other. I wish he would just ask me out already. Its time for dinner._

_ -**A.C~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**How was it? A little OOC maybe. All chapters may be short. Next update later or tomorrow. Review! You know you want to...**


	3. He Freakin' Bathed In The River Styx

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ He Freakin' bathed in the **River Styx! **How stupid can he get? He is such a seaweed brain, but he's my seaweed brain. **No,**I sound like an Aphrodite girl! I'm a daughter of Athena, I couldn't fall for a Poseidon boy. But I did, forgive me mother. No, I'm not even sorry, he's my best friend and if we survive this war he could be more...maybe. I've given so many hints but he just so consumed with Kronos, and Rachel? Ugh, i hate her, i could tell she likes him. Who wouldn't? Maybe Clarisse, Ares, Zeus, Dionysus, Hades,the whole Ares cabin, ANYWAY! I hope after this dumb war he will finally realize that i like him. Well, he is upset that Beckendorf died, everyone is. I have to go, Silena is crying._

_ **-A.C~**_


	4. He Almost Died Today!

Dear_ Diary,_

_ Oh my gods! What did I just do? I just took a knife for Percy, but I didn't know where the Achilles mark was! Holy Athena, he's cute when he scrunches his eyebrows together, ugh everyday I turn more into a girly girl! Anyway, Ethan Nakamura was trying stab Percy in the back but I blocked him and he stabbed me in the arm instead. Also Will Solace was supposed to go left not right but thats NOT the point. Theres so much pressure on Percy right now, I feel so bad. Percy almost died today! I have to go, Thalia is coming._

_ **-A.C~**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, love? hate? Review please. More chapters to come soon :D<strong>


	5. The War Ended Today

**Heres chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Holy fudge I do NOT own PJO or HoO!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ We just killed Kronos! Oh my gods, I just watched my "best friend" die. Of course, Percy was unharmed while I had cuts on my lip and a broken arm. Gods, Percy looks really hot...ANNABETH SHUT UP! I just keep acting like more and more like Aphrodite. Anyway,Thalia got stuck under Hera's statue, that bitch._ ***Thunder booms* **_Oh shut up Hera. Also, Percy got asked to be a GOD and he turned it down. Who does that? Instead he asked for Titan's offspring to be released/unharmed, and __minor gods' children to be_ _recognized_** (I forgot exactly what Percy asked for and thats all I remembered)** _Well, I gotta go Percy is coming back from talking to Athena._

_ **~A.C**_


	6. Authors Note

**I need some help. I simply ran out of of ideas. In reviews, say some ideas. Thanks so much! :D**


	7. I Hate Rachel!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Oh my gods. I hate Rachel. She's weird, and she likes Percy! I know it! She blushes whenever she looks at him! Who spray paints themselves gold? When we first found out about Luke being possessed by Kronos, she hit him with a hairbrush! I think she did it to impress Percy. Well, I know Percy longer. I fought alongside him for like four years! Ugh, Percy better not like her back! I'm not jealous,Malcom! Seriously, I'm not!_

_ -**A.C**_


	8. We Kissed Underwater!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO! This chapter is the night after the titan war.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_ Oh my gods! I just kissed Percy! THE hero of olympus! Crap, I sound like Drew. We're a couple now! After five freaking years, he's just so clueless. Also, we kissed underwater! I'm so grateful that Percy is a son of by the way, the war is over and we won! But,Luke is dead. I'm still mourning, don't get me wrong. I'm just excited that Percy & I are dating now. My mother is so going to kill me._

_ -**A.C**_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please!<strong>


End file.
